monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Paindancer Mizutsune
Paindancer Mizutsune '''is a Deviant of Mizutsune first introduced in Monster Hunter EX 2, and a submission to MHAdvent's Deviant Contest. It can be encountered in High Rank and above. Physiology It's fins are more pronounced, and it has pink fur instead of purple, and it's scales are red. It's fins glow a bright yellow when enraged. It's eyes are blue and it's claws white. It's fins will also glow in flashing rainbow colors before making a flash of light that not only stuns, but inflicts confusion. Abilities It uses it's bubbles and physical moves in a way that makes the situation its in seem more like a dance than a battle. It's elegance in it's "Dancing Battle" is comparable to a ballet dancer's elegant movements in a dance, hence it's title of "Deadly Ballet". But it should not be underestimated, for it's Bubbles can split into smaller ones in a "cluster bomb" fashion. Like it's standard variant, Paindancer Mizutsune can fire jets of pressurized water at enemies, like a Plesioth. Behavior It is, like most Mizutsune, a passive animal, but will fight when necessary or if provoked. Habitats Like Mizutsune, it can be seen anywhere near water in temperate and tropical environments. Move Set '''Note: Leave suggestions..... It has all the same moves as Mizutsune, as well as plenty of new ones. Clusterbomb Bubble Shot Makes a medium sized bubble and sends it towards the ground. The Bubble will pop into smaller ones that pop as well in a clusterbomb fashion. (bubbleblight) Cluster Bubble Fountain Will stand on it's hind legs and make a bubble breath up in the sky that sends bubbles into the air that make their way to the ground before popping and creating smaller bubbles that pop as well in a Clusterbomb fashion. (Bubbleblight) Large Popping Bubble Will make a large bubble that floats towards a hunter for a bit before Popping, creating a burst of sound that stuns anyone nearby by disorienting them. (Bubbleblight/Stun) Rainbow Flash Will flash it's fins in multiple flashing colors and then make a bright flash of light that stuns all hunters and confuses them if they don't block or evade. Will fail if the Fins are broken or the Paindancer Mizutsune is low on stamina. (Confusion and Stun) More coming soon.... Materials (MHEX2) Coming soon.... Fanon Game appearances *Monster Hunter EX 2 Fan fiction appearances *It may appear in Monster Hunter Legacy of Hurricurse, but no guarantee. Theme *Uniquely, unlike most Named variants, it uses the normal Mizutsune theme. Notes and Trivia *It can fire a huge Bubble that explodes into smaller bubbles that explode in a clusterbomb fashion. *It's claws and back can be wounded, it's head wounded twice and it's tail wounded and severed. *While in rage mode, some of the bubbles will stay on the ground without exploding for a limited time before undergoing a more massive than normal AOE explosion. *When fatigued, it's fins will turn purple, and it's bubble attacks will fail until it gets enraged again. *Will prey on Kelbi or eat fish to regain stamina. *Render by TIGREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting) Gojira57's notes *Originally before the localised styled named it was going to be named "Deadly Waltz Tamamitsune", but the "Ballet" part of the name stuck and became "Deadly Ballet Tamamitsune". And when the localisations came out I decided to localise this monster as well! I gave it the name of Paindancer because its dances hurt a lot! *Mizutsune is my favorite monster in MHGen, so I had to make it a Deviant! *I had a lot of fun making this monster so far..... Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Gojira57 Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Deviant